


"Surprise!"

by dusk037



Category: Ikemen desu ne
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037





	"Surprise!"

"...anyway, Miko is going to be there and―"

The name is what makes Ren snap back into attention. He'd tuned out of the conversation as Mabuchi-san droned on about the week's activities, having memorized it beforehand. It's all the same anyway―with recording out of the way, it's going to be photoshoots, PV shoot, TV appearances, radio show guestings, and various other events. Unexpectedly hearing Miko's name in the equation rouses his mind's presence, even his curiosity. Ren knew there will be a charity event, the details still being hashed out when he'd read the schedule, and having Miko there was a surprise.

That he'd been caught spacing out earns him a bop to the head. Ren still manages to glare indignantly at whoever hit him upside the head, and Mio smirks at him with a challenge in his eyes. Shu watches the exchange silently, while Yuki shakily takes cover behind him.

Mabuchi-san makes a small coughing noise, and the tension dissipates for a bit. The boys' attention returns to the matter at hand, professionalism taking reign.

"As I was saying, Miko will be there to lend her support."

They all nod their assent, and Mabuchi-san ends the meeting. He leaves them to disperse from the circle they'd formed at the start of it.

"Enjoy the rest of your day off, boys, it's going to get busy again," Mabuchi-san tells them by the time he's at the doorstep.

Yuki cheerfully waves after him before taking his leave. Shu acknowledges the words with a small smile, taking off to his own room only after their manager has fully left. Mio bows lightly before making his way into the kitchen. Ren goes right back to his notes, which he left at the coffee table before Mabuchi-san came in to discuss the week's schedule. The rest of their day off passes uneventfully, their squabble at the briefing forgotten.

True to their manager's words, the boys are spun into a whirlwind of promotional activities. The next few days are packed to the brim, and they barely have time to themselves.

On the day of the charity event, Ren is being carted in from a solo engagement. He hasn't seen any of his bandmates since that morning at home, when they shared a quick breakfast, and he's surprised that he'd gotten there first. Ren is aware of the other guys' schedules just as much as his own (though he keeps that to himself), so he knows they're supposed to be done with their commitments by this time. He shrugs, checks his watch―an hour to the event―and settles himself on the couch.

He is roused from his nap (when did that happen?) by a member of the staff. Ren checks his watch to find it's already 30 minutes after the event was supposed to start, and he turns to glare at the staff-san. "What on earth is―"

Ren's tirade is cut off by the sudden entrance of Mabuchi-san. "Now, now, Ren, please don't blame the staff," he signals the staff-san to go and she does so quickly. "I told them not to disturb you until the other members arrived. They got caught in an impromptu assignment and they arrived just a few minutes ago."

The explanation doesn't quite quell Ren's displeasure, but it's enough. He stretches, loosening the kinks in his back and neck from lying on the couch, then he pins the manager with a _look_. "This better work well, Mabuchi-san, or else."

Mabuchi-san gulps, and he leads Ren to where the others are supposed to be assembled. They arrive at a closed door, where dubious shuffling noises are barely heard. Ren's eyes twitch in annoyance, but he holds it in as Mabuchi-san begins to open the door. The room beyond is suddenly bathed in light, his bandmates right in the middle of it. Everyone else are on the sides, eyes bright and smiles on their faces as they chorus, "Surprise!"

Then suddenly Miko is on his side, cake in hand. Her smile is the brightest in the crowd, and he is not able to resist smiling back at her, just as brightly.

"Happy birthday, Ren-san," Miko says, holding the cake closer for Ren to blow on the candle.


End file.
